mufandomcom-20200214-history
New Luna Law
Most laws of New Luna are consistant with most civilized worlds. However, there are several exceptions. Capital Punishment There are four main crimes on New Luna that allow for capital punishment. These are murder, treason, piracy, and some forms of rape (mostly involving minors). Capital punishment usually takes the form of a firing squad. Citizenship Citizenship is for the most part naturalized, as the vast majority of New Lunites are first-generation immigrants from other worlds. Citizenship is automatic if at least one parent was born on New Luna. Education Citizens are required to attend schooling from the ages of 4 to 12, and must pass the LRT (Lunite Requirement Test) and the GCT (Good Citizen Test) before ceasing schooling. Landing Pads All landing pads must be registered with the New Luna Government, and are taxed based on average traffic. All landing starships must land on a registered landing pad unless it is unreasonable to do so (such as crash landings). Maritime Samaritan Act Seagoing vessels that receive a distress signal and are within one hundred (100) miles of said signal are required by law to make a reasonable attempt at rescue, if there is little danger to the rescuing vessel. The responding vessel is not legally liable for the death, disfigurement or disability of the victim as long as the responder acted as a rational person of the same level of training would have under the same circumstances, and consent is given to administer aid. Implicit consent is assumed in cases of severe intoxication or unconsciousness. Psi Blockers Psionic blockers are allowed on New Luna, but there is a stiff fine and the possibility of jail time if an activated psi blocker is brought within thirty (30) feet of a psionic entity (excluding Kulbati), or in a crowd of twenty or more people. Ship Registration All ships registered with the New Luna Government will have a designation of NLG or NLM, depending on whether they are non-military or military in function. All ships of these designations are under New Luna jurisdiction while in deep space. To register with the New Luna Government, the ship must be either owned by, captained by, and/or primarily crewed by citizens of New Luna, or be built within New Luna space. Specialist Integration Specialists on New Luna have the right to counseling, deprogramming therapy, and genetic reproduction reactivation free of charge. Metazone or a generic equivalent will be provided at a reduced rate. If working for an employer on New Luna, they must be paid a living wage, and have their own quarters. Specialist Manumission Any Specialist that sets foot on New Luna becomes a free citizen of New Luna, and the Specialist's owner loses all rights to them. Rare exceptions are made in the case of diplomats of a foreign world. Weaponry Bladed and stun weaponry are entirely unregulated on New Luna. All citizens are allowed the ownership of one (1) piece of non-assault pulse weaponry and one (1) piece of non-assault projectile weaponry per person, each of which must be registered with the government. Ownership of multiple pulse or projectile weapons, assault weapons, or ownership of pulse weaponry by a non-citizen each require a separate permit (MWP, AWP, NWP). Plasma weaponry is strictly restricted to military use only. Flechette and impact weaponry are banned. category:New Luna category:OtherSpace Laws